


The Trouble With A Fetish

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Loves Redheads, M/M, Perhaps Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has a redhead fetish and it has gotten him in plenty of trouble. When he's getting fucked by Guy Gardner he admits he has a problem.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Trouble With A Fetish

“I have a thing about redheads, you know?” Dick said conversationally, like he wasn’t in the middle of getting his brains fucked out his ass. “I think it started with Roy and Wally, honestly, but I’m not sure. It’s just like, wow, red hair? Pants: off!”

Guy created a ball gag construct.

Dick kept talking. “Besides that, they’ve got--mmph!”

The gag firmly in place, Guy grabbed Dick’s hips, yanking him back on his cock. Dick tried to talk around it, but Guy tightened the construct until Dick could only moan.

“Mouthy bastard, aren’t ya?” Guy said, bouncing Dick on his cock.

Dick growled, but there was no meanness in it. After all, _he_ had been the one to call on Guy in the first place.

“You know,” Guy said, “the first step _is_ admitting you have a problem.”

Bruce could not hear about this. Dick would never live it down.


End file.
